Ice Melody Soleil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20805 |no = 1373 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 41, 47, 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 10, 9, 8, 10, 9, 8, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = After a chance encounter with the goddess in whom she believed, she set upon bringing together followers, and spread her faith much to her sisters' chagrin. The goddess did remonstrate her for taking immoderate alms from the people, but in her heart was an unshakable faith in the goddess. However, in her journals there have been entries found citing that she felt slightly uneasy by the goddess showing a certain girl an uncommon amount of favor. |summon = Dissonance has invaded the melody. It is my duty to remove it. Yet there is a wavering in my heart... |fusion = Your wish is music at my fingertips. The rhythm of our meeting becomes strength, and flows into your future... |evolution = The day I hoped for has come. Let us sing a hymn. All is for the goddess...! | hp_base = 4067 |atk_base = 1588 |def_base = 1833 |rec_base = 1703 | hp_lord = 5920 |atk_lord = 2183 |def_lord = 2499 |rec_lord = 2321 | hp_anima = 6662 |rec_anima = 2123 |atk_breaker = 2381 |def_breaker = 2301 |def_guardian = 2697 |rec_guardian = 2198 |def_oracle = 2336 |rec_oracle = 2618 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Silent God's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP, probable slight HP recovery when attacked & boosts BC drop rate |lsnote = 30% chance to heal 10~15% HP from damage taken, 10% boost to BC drop rate |bb = Hellenes's Aura |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 3~6 BC fill when attacked, heals (2500~2800 + 32.4% of healer's Rec) HP, 15% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Heavenly Chord |sbbdescription = Raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% boost to critical hit rate, 75% boost to critical damage, +1 to each hit count, 130% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |evofrom = 20804 |evointo = 20806 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Soleil2 }}